


Going Home Alone

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Gwaine is a bartender, M/M, not really but that would be awesome, sex on the dance floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin watches Arthur dance every Saturday night and hopes maybe tonight he won't have to go home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home Alone

The music was deafening, the bass vibrating through the bar stool and making the tequila in Merlin’s glass ripple.

  
He threw back the shot, a reflection in the mirror catching his eyes between the flashing neon lights. He turned on his stool, his eyes searching out the familiar golden hair he usually saw dancing in the club on Saturday nights. Merlin was pleased to see tonight was no exception.  
It was no secret Arthur Pendragon preferred the company of men, but still, seeing him grinding on another man never ceased to surprise Merlin; and fill him with more than a little jealousy. He’d watch Arthur every Saturday, too shy to approach him, to dance with him, but dying to, hoping maybe one day when Arthur went home he might take Merlin with him.

  
He turned back around and let his head thump to bar with a desperate groan, his mind hopelessly entwined with thoughts of the demi-god dancing behind him. "I hate my life," he muttered into the graffiti'd wood, the music too loud for anyone to hear.

   
Arthur danced like he was looking for something, searching desperately within the music for answers, but whatever it was he sought, he never seemed to find it. No matter how many times Merlin watched, Arthur went home alone, always casting a final look over his shoulder, his eyes searching the crowd, his face falling with disappointment when he didn’t find what he was looking for and somehow it broke Merlin’s heart, leaving him in agony at the bar, drowning his lust in alcohol.

  
The lights flared, reflecting a rainbow of color through Arthur’s hair in the mirror and Merlin caught his breath, watching. He could see beads of sweat on Arthur’s neck, flicking in the light, dampening his hair and gods Merlin would have given anything to hold him by that hair and catch those parted lips in his own and he moaned, the sound hidden by the heavy bass. He reached down and adjusted his pants, not giving a damn who saw and scrubbed at his face. He tried to look away, to stop staring, but the sight of Arthur in the mirror was like a drug and he couldn't stop.

Heat pulsed through the room to the music, intoxicating the air and making Merlin’s heart race, feeding his lust, his need. He waved down the bartender and threw back another shot of tequila, hoping it would ease the tightness in his throat and groin, his eyes still on Arthur’s reflection in the mirror.

  
The bartender smiled at Merlin, looking deliberately to Arthur over his shoulder and back again raising his eyebrows. He could hear the unspoken question.

 _'Tonight the night?'_ Merlin shook his head, propping his head up with a hand. _'Go talk to him'_ the bartender pressed. _'_ Merlin made a desperate face but the bartender shooed him and Merlin shook his head. The bartender frowned, putting his hands on his hips and looked deliberately at Arthur again. Merlin whined but the bartender threatened to take his glass away and finally Merlin gave in, downing the rest of the shot and taking a breath. Steeling his nerves Merlin slid from the bar stool and into the crowd trying to talk himself up.

  
Moving to the beat of the music and the dancers all around him, Merlin made his way slowly to Arthur, slipping gently free from coaxing hands with an apologetic smile. Not that it wasn’t tempting, he just knew if he gave in now he would never have the courage to try again and he couldn't spend the rest of his life watching, wondering, waiting. He had to try now or he never would again.

  
Somehow he’d gotten twisted around in the crowd and came up behind Arthur, almost falling into him. Bodies pressed in from all sides, urging Merlin closer to Arthur and he reached slowly for him, his hand finally resting warm and heavy against Arthur’s hip as he continued to dance with the man in front of him. Merlin’s hands curled into the denim, Arthur’s body so warm it burned, even through the fabric and Merlin stepped closer before the writhing bodies that had brought them together could separate them again.

  
Arthur paid Merlin no mind as he slid up behind him, finding a rhythm as he pressed his hips against Arthur’s. Merlin got a dirty look from the other dancer, but Arthur tipped his head back against Merlin’s shoulder, baring his neck and Merlin’s heart stopped.

  
Enjoying the moment, brief as it might be, he brushed the tip of his nose along Arthur’s bare throat, intoxicated by the scent of him, his eyes fluttering shut. He smelled like sweat and smoke and sex and Merlin groaned, his hand slipping from Arthur’s hip up around his stomach, the fabric damp with sweat and he ground his hips forward.

  
Sick of being ignored, the other dancer finally gave Arthur up as a lost cause and walked away. Merlin’s heart stuttered in triumph and he dared to hold Arthur closer, feeling possessive, his fingers bunching briefly in the fabric of his shirt before letting go.

With a gentle touch Merlin urged Arthur around to face him, their bodies brushing and Merlin trembled with anticipation.

  
Their eyes met and Merlin forgot how to breathe until Arthur slid one leg between his knees, pulling their hips together, moving with the music. He couldn't hold back the gasp Arthur's touch forced from him as Arthur rested his hands on Merlin's hips.

Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy, his head tilting back as his hands found Arthur’s ribs. His blood hummed in his ears over the music, one hand sliding down into Arthur’s back pocket, simultaneously groping and pulling him closer. He opened his eyes, gauging Arthur’s reaction, hoping he hadn’t gone too far, but Arthur was grinning wickedly and Merlin ground their hips slowly together, deliberately and he could feel the groan in Arthur's chest as it formed.

Arthur's thumbs brushed smooth circles along the tender skin beneath the hem of Merlin’s shirt, his fingers through Merlin’s belt loops, trapping him. He moaned as Arthur leaned in, kissing him on the neck, all teeth.

  
Merlin arched into him as he bit down, stifling what he knew would have been a cry as Arthur’s hot mouth closed over the skin, suckling at it, pulling until the spot ached and Merlin was sure there would leave a mark; he’d never wanted something so badly before in all his life.

  
He tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair like he’d dreamed of doing while he was sitting at the bar, pulling him closer as Arthur ran his tongue along his neck, tasting him. Merlin was panting with need by the time Arthur pulled away, lacing their fingers together and pulling Merlin through the crowd and this time, Arthur didn’t go home alone.


End file.
